fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotoke Perzsike
Life? What do you know about life? You're not even real. And you would try to use such magic against me? The harbinger of death?! Come then, little one, let me end your ignorant "existence". ''To Miki Wood in the middle of their confrontation. ''Your daughter was a good girl. Pure of heart and soul. And I spoiled her. What's worse, i stole her very being. But thanks to her, I now see not only how fragile life is, but also how precious it is. I don't know what it will mean to you, but i swear Sylvan, never again shall i claim an innocent life. And if you slay me now... you'll help me in fulfilling that promise. ''To the dragon Sylvan before she decided to spare his life and train him. Hotoke was in his youth a sadistic and brutal murderer, hellbent on the idea that there was no other life than him, that he was the only creature who was trully alive while everything and everyone else was just false images who existed for his twisted entertainment. A time would come when he would face off against someone who in the end would change his views forever. Heartbroken, he has dedicated the rest of his life to redeeming himself. A task which he deems impossible. He is commonly known as the Chromatic Mage due to his color shifting hair. Appearance Hotoke is a very tall young man in his early twenties. One of his most prominent features is his rainbown colored hair which is in a constant shift of color. His hair is kept slicked back and then leads to his hair being tied together in multiple dreadlocks with small metallic blades woven into them and he owns a very long pair of sideburns that reaches past his shoulders. Adding to it, the seemingly only hair that does not color shift is his beard which is always kept in its unnatural purple hue. His eyes are of a golden hue but not only are his irises golden, no no no, his very pupils are golden as well. His skin is a bit on the palers side of the spectrum, though it is unknown why as he is not known to remain in his own abode but rather spend his time outside in the sunshine. His is rather well built man as a result of his excessive training. He carries himself with a sense of grace and nobility, often intimidating the ordinary people around him as they think him to be someone of high stature that one should not cross with. He most typically walk around in a grey and sky blue jacket and vivid orange dress pants. Around his neck is a necklace that he claims once belonged to his mother (not the dragon one) and it is a gold chain with with a cross made of steel. It is something of a lucky charm to him. On the bridge oh his nose rests a pair of frames for glasses made out of silver. But apparently he does not actually need them, nor are the glass on the glasses in any way improving or worsening his eyesight. When once confronted about why he wears them, he answered: "Because they make me look clever". And finally, over his body he wears a violet robe with vivid orange patterns in the pattern of scales. Personality There is a great distance between the personalities of who Hotoke was as a young boy and as he is as a grown man. Little is known about the mage's life and how he was before the dark mage Kelatriell Hada took him in to his necropolis and started to teach him how to be a Lich Mage. Due to his upbrinigng by the not so mentally sound Lich Mage, Hotoke began to quesstion the very existence of every one arouudn him, eventaully believing himself to be the only person who is really alive, while everyone else were just false images. A belief which was shared with Kelatriell. Hotoke grew up to become a ruthless monster who has shown that he has no qualms about killing, torturing and destroying everything that was around him. After all, it was all fake, what was there to feel bad about? He was pretty much evil incarnate and he made no effort in hiding or denying it. Something he also showed was the selfish desire to paid attention to. Many tiime he would do the most horrible and despicable acts simply for the sake of that people would hear and speak of it. And he loved the recognition, he loved to be talked about, even if it meant that countless rune guards would come after him. He was also very arogant. Due to his limited experience of the world, after just two battles with rune knights and the destruction of a few various small towns, he started to believe that he was the most powerful mage in the world and that none were his equal, believeing that everyone was at the low kind of level as the rune knights that had followed him and started to call himself by the selfgiven title "Harbinger of Death". After his battle with Miki Wood, his personality took a drastic turn. After he had killed her and consumed her soul and essence, he came to a shocking discovery. She had feelings, emotions, memories, a soul, all the things that he had but he believed that no one else had. He took in everything that she had ever experienced. And as if that was not enough, he then also undestood that everyone that he had ever killed and harmed were all real people as well. This proved to be a very traumatic experience for Hotoke. After he recovered to some extent, he showed an overwhelming amount of grief and regret over all the things he had done, suddenly wishing for his own demise as repayment for all he had done. Even to this day, that regret weighs heavy upon his shoulders. He also has a very strong sense of justice, never wanting to do wrong by anyone ever again and bring in anyone which do wrong. But old ways have seemingly not all died out as when and if he finds a criminal which he deems to dangerous or to far gone, he would rather deal with him/her in a permanent manner rather than imprisonment. Previously he was also very undiciplined and impatient, prefering the easy way above any other. But after getting raised by the forest dragon Sylvan, he had an unrivaled patience with just about anything. Beyond patient, he was also cautious. Especially in battles. He can drag out on a fight for hours just to find that one opening in his opponets assaults or defenses. He is of a strategic mind whenever he enters a battle, always calculating his opponents moves and tries to evaluate the best way of confronting that foe. Hotoke is also very courageous as often demonstrated when he has faced off against far stronger opponents without even blinking. After the fight is over and done with he would often confess to being "Scared shitless" but despite that he always stands tall and strong before his adversaries. He has a very strict "No running" policy that he encourages all his friends and comrades to follow as well. There has been only one opponent that he has ever faced and decided to break that little policy and that was when he faced off against Minerva as after a full minute of fighting he decided that this was an opponent that he could not beat. He has also shown to be both rather vain and indecisive as can be seen with how much he cares for and tends to his appearance. He spends more magic than one probably should in order to change his appearance according to how he sees fit, and what he deems to fit and be "cool" Changes on a very regular basis. His nose, ears, eye shape, skin tone, but most of all his hair. He is so indescisive on what color his hair should be so he wastes multitudes of magic every day to keep it in a constant change of color. The only thing he has seemingly desired for to remain as it is is his purple beard. Ain't nobody touching the beard... Equipment History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Lich Magic': Forbidden for its dark and morbid practices, this magic is among the most versatile forms known to man. A lich mage can also claim the bones, blood, etc, from dead creatures in their close vicinity to strengthen their own body. Anything that exists in the human body a Lich mage can and will take advantage of. And Hotoke is of no exception. In his younger days he pioneered this dark art and continues to do so to this day. And despite being a Dragon Slayer, it is universally agreed by just about everyone that he is at his strongest with this magic. He only uses this magic as a last resort, when he deems his opponent to be on equal or greater terms than him. Forest Dragon Slayer Magic: The forest dragons slayer magic is classified as Lost Magic and utilizes both wood and plantlife as weaponry to slay dragons. Forest Dragon Slayers are one of the most spell rich fields of Dragon Slayer Magics due to the rather unique way that they recieve new spells. By coming into contact with new types of wood, plants, fruits and vegetables the Dragon Slayer will recieve new spells to use. Forest Dragon Slayers can also use their magic to enhance other weapons and fire great beams of concentrated sunlight. Whip Magic: Whip Magic is a holder style magic that (quite obviously) utilizes special devices with coiled whips to deliver painful and destructive strikes by the help of Lacrima's. Whip Magic is a rather rare form of magic due to the fact that there is such a low demand for these whips and even lesser desire to actually learn how to use them. But in proper hands they can be as powerful as any magic. By implementing lacrima into the devices, the whip strikes can be far more powerful and devesating to the users foes. One can even implement Dragon Lacrima's for the sake of their sheer power. Sadly, the whips does not gain the power to slay dragons because of it.